What are they doing here?
by Smoozo4
Summary: When Stella goes to hospital, Frank is devastated and tried to spend as much time there as possible. Then KORPS turn up, but why...
1. The phone call

The phone rang. Frank dived across the room to pick it up, he had a bad feeling in his stomach, he knew something had to be wrong. Stella hadn't replied to his texts. He knew she went on a mission, something to do with a battle, and KORPS. Was she okay?

"Agent London, are you there?"

Frank forced himself to reply, he needed to know what was happening.

"Agent London, i'm very sorry, during a battle with KORPS, Stella took a blow to the head, she's still alive, but shes unconscious. I'll stay in touch and update you when the doctors think she is stable enough to have visitors."

Frank dropped the phone and slumped back into his chair. Franks worst nightmares were coming true, it had been years since they broke up but he still loved her with all his heart.

He heard the lift descending, must of been the team. He knew he couldn't tell them, Keri and Aneisha would be distraught, Tom and Dan would probably show no emotions, but Frank knew them well enough to tell they really did care when something bad turned his back towards the lift shaft and tried to focus on the text enlarged on the computer screen, what did it say? Frank couldn't read it, his eyes were too blurry from the tears.

"Frank? Frank, helloooo?" Keri said, walking over and waving her hand in front of Franks face. "Oh, right. Hello team." Frank swiveled round in his chair, moving over to the desk which Tom, Aneisha and Dan had already pulled chairs around, and were sitting there quietly. Tom shot a quick glance to Aneisha, he knew something was wrong, and by the look on her face, she did too. They just didn't know what. Tears rolled down Franks face. "I'm sorry team, I don't have a mission for you today." He choked down the tears and wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket. "Frank, please tell us whats wrong!" Aneisha pleaded. Frank opened his mouth, trying to find the words to explain why he was so upset, but all that came out was silence.


	2. Team realization

It was then that the team began to get even more worried, it wasn't like Frank to be this upset, he always tried to be optimistic and make bad situations seem better than they really were.

Tom and Dan walked over to the computer Frank sat at before he realized the team were also down in the base.

"Frank? Whats this about Stella? Mission.. Against KORPS? Oh. My. Goodness..." Tom said with fear in his voice. Keri walked over and read the text. "FRANK! WHAT HAPPENED!" Aneisha and Dan had to pull her back away from the screen before she had the chance to read into it anymore. Keri was in floods of tears. "THIS, CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" Aneisha lead Keri over to the sofa and sat down with her.

Frank got up out of his chair and told Dan, Tom and Aneisha to go back to class. "Science, oh fun, just what we need!" Aneisha muttered as they walked into the lift.

Franks phone vibrated on the table just as the lift doors had shut. He grabbed it and quickly answered. "Hello? No. Please, this cannot be happening. WHY!" He slammed the phone down as more tears fell from his eyes, he couldn't bare to lose Stella, she meant to world to him. He knew she'd never give up fighting, she always fought her hardest, even when she was exhausted, she kept on fighting and always won the battle. "Frank, what if she doesn't make it?" Keri whispered. "Don't say that Keri, we all know shes a fighter, she will make it. I know she will. Shes my fighter, she needs to." Frank slumped down to the floor. He had the 'what if' scenario in his head. What if today was the exception. What if... The room slowly faded into darkness.


	3. Good news

"Frank! FRANK!" Keri grabbed hold of Franks shoulders and shook them vigorously. "Frank please wake up!"

The lift doors opened, "Keri... What did you do to Frank!" Asked Dan. "NOTHING, I SWEAR!" Keri burst into tears so Aneisha went over to comfort her. Dan whipped out his spypod to check Franks pulse, it was normal. "Tom, what do you think, is he okay?" "Should be Dan, I think it's just the shock of what happened to Stella. It's so sad!" Tom sniffed.

Franks phone vibrated. Dan glanced at Tom, he thought that Tom should answer it. "Hello? Erm, Frank is sort of... Sleeping at the moment, he didn't feel very well? Is Stella okay? What? Okay!" Tom hung up and put the phone back on the table. "Stella is still in a bad condition, but she's stable enough to have visitors!" All 4 team members cheered.

"We need to wait for Frank" Keri mumbled. "Oh-um, what happened?" Frank sat up and scratched his head. "Woahhh easy there Frank, you fell asleep in a heap on the floor!" Exclaimed Dan. "STELLA IS ABLE TO HAVE VISITORS NOW, SHES STILL BAD BUT WE CAN SEE HER! CAN WE GO FRANK, PLEASEEEEE?" "Not just yet Keri, it's only lesson 3, I'll take you all there at the end of the day, deal?" "YES!" All the team chanted and walked into the lift.

Frank had to see her first, he needed to make sure she was okay. Frank knew she was a fighter, he smiled and went up the lift and managed to escape to his car without being noticed by Mr Flatley, he still hadn't cleaned the boys bathrooms, oh well, Stella was his number one priority and always would be.


	4. What are they doing in our school?

Tom tapped Aneisha on the shoulder, "Neesh! Is it me, or is that Franks car driving out of the car park, but a... Oh no. Neesh, we need to get down to the base immediately, KORPS are here!"

The team rush down to the base. "Tom, get the CCTV up, we need to know what KORPS are doing here, at OUR school." Keri could see that Dan was getting worked up over the situation, it was their school, and KORPS were here, but why? Stella wasn't here, Frank wasn't here, they already tried the mind transfer with Keri, but there was no need to try again, they were almost positive the mastermind had been destroyed! So surely KORPS had to reason to be hanging out in their playground!

"Erm Dan, do you think KORPS found out about the hatch? Because that would lead them right down here... Into our base..." "We need to get out of here, but we're obviously stuck, we can't go out because KORPS could be standing right outside it, but they could also be walking around the school, looking for us. Imagine how much trouble our classmates could be in if the Crime Minister gets half a chance. "Tom, is there any other way out of here?" "Don't think so Dan. Fine, fine. Theres stairs behind Franks cupboard, they come out in the stationary cupboard, next to the back door, next to the road and the bus stop! We can get to MI9 HQ and warn Frank." "Tom, why didn't you tell us!" "Sorry Keri, you know how much I hate running, and theres over 1000 stairs!" "Come on then, we better get going... Mission on!"

The team stood cramped up in the cupboard, they held their hips, there were a lot of stairs, and it was really tiring. "Come on then, that took ages by itself, imagine what KORPS could of done by now! We need to get to MI9 HQ before its too late!" "Good idea Keri, lets go. Tom, see if you can call Frank." They ran out the doors and onto the path. Tom dials the number and it rings twice before Frank answered. "Frank? Hello?" "Yes Tom? Whats the matter, you sound flustered," "Frank, KORPS are at Saint Hearts, but why? Are they there for the hatch? Or...?" "Tom, calm down, we can get an MI9 swat team to go and evacuate the students, but first you must get to HQ. Under no circumstances can we stress Stella out with this, understood?" "Of course Frank, understood."

The team got on the bus that stops 2 blocks away from the HQ. "Its not far, but we need to get there quickly, we can run!" Said Dan as he began to stretch. "Again, with the running!" Tom looked disgusted, too much running in the space of an hour, but Stella was still in the MI9 hospital wing, and KORPS were running loose around Saint Hearts. It was run, or possibly lose everyone he cared about, so he followed the team and tried his best to keep up. He struggled, so Aneisha grabbed his hand to help him along.


	5. Getting to HQ

As the team ran round the corner, red lights were flashing through the windows and sirens were echoing, bouncing off the high walls of the headquarters. "Oh no, what on earth has happened here?" The team looked worried. "I hope Stella and Frank are okay!" Keri and Aneisha ran forwards, "Guys, is it really the best idea to go in? Anyone could be in the building now!" "Dan, I wouldn't be here without this team, no way am I going to let anything happen, whether to you, Tom, Aneisha, Frank or Stella, you guys are family to me, so lets go."

Keri ran through the doors, Tom and Aneisha in tow. Dan waited across the courtyard, doubting if it was safe to continue. "Scrap it" Muttered Dan as he sprinted across the yard, almost crashing through the rotating doors. "DNA locks, that's new.. Tom, can you open it?" "Already added you to the list Neesh" Tom pulled a strand of hair from Aneishas head and held it onto the lock. "Access Granted" came from the door. "Did anyone think that sounded like Stella?" "I thought so too Keri..." The team looked puzzled, Stella was ill wasn't she? Surely she shouldn't be doing voiceovers for new DNA locks.

They ran through and followed the signposts up to the top of the building, where the M.I.9 hospital wing was located. They burst through the doors and were met by Frank, pacing up and down the waiting room. "Frank, Frank, what's up?" Keri clicked her fingers in front of Franks face, snapping him back into reality. "Oh um right, um.. Er..." "Frank? How's Stella? And what on earth is going on!" Aneisha twirled her fingers, and Tom put his hands onto her shoulders. "Well, Stella is asleep now, she was awake earlier though, but we believe KORPS want to create a team of criminals, like you except the opposite." "Er Frank, what do you mean by the opposite of us? So like, teenage criminals?" "Yes Tom. The worst part, they are targeting Saint Hearts students, they want your classmates. And to make matters worse, we believe they have been notified about the hatch, it's not for definite, but if so, it could put Saint Hearts, and M.I.9 at risk." The team looked shocked, wanting to speak, but not knowing what to say. "We've put our classmates at risk, just by being based at Saint Hearts!" "I know Keri. Which is the reason you, and the MI High project is moving, along with your classmates, to the school where I used to work with my old MI High teams. Saint Hopes."


	6. Where are they taking Stella?

"What about Stella then Frank, is she coming too?" "Of course Keri! Do you really think we'd leave Stella behind? Especially given the circumstances, Stella isn't going to be as she used to for a good few months once M.I.9 let her out of the hospital, so she'll be staying at the new base, where we can keep a good eye on her, and make sure she's okay, that's our priority, well mine at least.." Dan walked over to the vending machine, and bought 5 sprites, one for each of them. They hadn't had a drink all day, and Tom was exhausted from the running.

The doors around the corner from the waiting room slammed open, and a bed was rushed past. The team shot to their feet. "FRANK, THATS STELLA!" Keri ran forwards and started to cry. "Frank, what's going on! Why are they wheeling Stella into the surgery room? FRANK!" The rest of the team ran over, Dan put his arms around Keri to comfort her, Frank was close to crying, he needed to know what was going on, but they wouldn't tell him a lot, because Stella was chief agent, and he was just, Frank.

*3 torturous hours passed*

They had wheeled Stella back through the doors about an hour ago. A doctor walked through the doors and over to the team. "The surgery went rather well, and there has already been a visible difference in Agent Knights condition. She has recently woken up, and if you would like to visit her one at a time, you are all very welcome to." The doctor disappeared back through the doors. "Frank, go. You've been worried sick, you need to go see Stella. We know how much you care about her, please just go Frank, take all the time you need." "Thanks Aneisha, thank you team." Frank let out a small smile and ran through the doors, he knew he'd feel better once he saw Stella awake, and being able to talk.


	7. Seeing Stella

Frank walked into Stella's room, she had a big white patch on the side of her neck, and there were many wires running in all directions, but Frank was happy to see her. Stella turned over to look at the door, she saw Frank, and her eyes lit up. She had been so worried that she wouldn't get to see him again, and that even though what she had said to Frank when they got aged up by the core, she hadn't made a change, and this time, she could of lost him for good. "Frank!" "Stella! Thank goodness you're okay!" Stella let out a smile, she never knew how Frank just being there could make all the pain go away, but it did. Frank sat next to her bed, and let out a big sigh of relief, Stella was going to be okay. "Frank, I'm so, so sorry." A tear ran down Stella's cheek, rolling onto the bed sheets. "Hey no Stella, don't be sorry! It's not your fault, you're going to be fine, believe me. You're going to be staying with us all in the new base, and everything will be fine." "Looks like we'll be spending more time together after all then." Stella poked out her tongue and took the tissue from Frank to wipe the tears off her face. "Frank, I love you…" Another tear trickled down her face, Frank took the tissue from her hands and wiped he tears away for her. "Stella, I've always loved you." Frank put his hand out, Stella put her hand out as well, locking her fingers with Franks.

Stella yawned and smiled at Frank. "Stella, go to sleep okay? You need it." Stella yawned again and nodded. "Alright, come back soon please? I love you Frank London." "Of course I'll come back Stella, I'm never leaving you alone again beautiful, I love you too!" Frank placed a kiss on Stella's forehead and walked out the door back to the waiting room. On the table was a note from the team, saying they'd gone home to do their homework. 'Wow, homework, I am surprised!' Frank thought to himself as he bought himself a coffee and sat down on the sofa.

He sat there for about 45 minutes before he got back up to see if Stella was awake, she wasn't, so he sat in the chair next to her bed to wait. He didn't want her to be alone when she woke up, it'd make him feel horrible. He looked over, she looked so pretty when she was sleeping. Frank yawned and put his head back. He then dozed off into a deep sleep.


	8. Admitting

Frank woke up to the sun shining brightly through the blinds. He looked over to Stella, she looked so pretty when she was sleeping. Frank didn't want to disturb her by moving around, so he reached into his pocket and got out his phone. He tried to resist going into his camera roll but he couldn't help it. He scrolled through the old pictures he had saved, they bought back so many memories, some good, some bad. A tear rolled down his cheek and he sniffed.

Stella rolled over so she now faced Frank. Her eyes flickered open. Frank was sitting there, it had been absolutely years since she woke up with Frank there. She smiled, then she saw the tears rolling down his face, it was horrible seeing Frank crying, he very rarely cried. "Frank, omg what's wrong?" "Oh um nothing Stell, don't worry about it." " Frank London, I have known you long enough to know when something is wrong, so I suggest you tell me right now!" She poked her tongue out and handed Frank a tissue. Frank smiled. "Right now, tell me what's wrong." "Just old memories Stell, don't worry about it." "Old memories of what Frank? Not of us?" "No..." Frank wiped a tear off his face. "Ugh fine, there's no point in lying to you Stell. Yes, bad memories about us, I've tried time and time again to get over you, but you are so beautiful, and perfect, even attempting to get over you would be a useless attempt Stella Knight. I've been so lucky getting to work with you!" Stella began to cry. "Frank, please don't lie to me again. It hurts me to see you upset, just always be honest with me okay? You are perfect, I wonder sometimes why you like me! You do all this amazing stuff, and I'm well. Just Stella."

Both Frank and Stella were now in tears. Stella giggled. "We probably look a right state at the moment!" Frank smiled "Oh well, at least we've got each other!" They both smiled at each other. "Hey Frank, don't suppose you can help me sit up? It's almost impossible!" "Haha sure." Frank helped Stella lean forwards, then stacked the pillows behind her, so she stayed sitting upright. "It feels like my head is going to fall off!" They smiled at each other. "Frank, what if I don't ever go back to normal? What if I'm stuck like this forever!" "Stell, when have you ever given up fighting. Never. You will get better, I bet you, this time next week, you'll be feeling better. You've got me and the team behind you all the way."


	9. The new school

Stella smiled again. Frank always made her smile. She had to get better, she wouldn't be able to even consider losing Frank or the team. She just looked forward to when she would be able to get up and walk around, it was horrible being cooped up in a hospital bed all day, there were no magazines, no work, yucky food, she didn't even have her makeup, which she thought would of done some good, a red face wasn't exactly her idea of attractive, but Frank seemed to like her anyway.

"Frank, you need to go to work, the kids will be lost and worried without you." "I can't leave you Stella." " Frank. Go. Just come back later yeah?" "Alright Stell, I'll b back around 5 okay?" "Suits me!" Frank leaned over and placed a kiss on Stella's forehead before smiling and walking out the door.

Frank walked out of the hospital wing and entered the lift to the ground floor. The alarms had turned off, so that was obviously a good thing. He walked out to the car park and got in his car, he had to go pick up the team, and take them to the new school. It wasn't far away from St Hearts, but it was strict. Luckily the headmaster was MI9, so the team could get away with running off to complete their duties. Frank pulled up outside Toms house, where they'd all stayed the night, he beeped the horn, and the team came running out, and climbed into the car. "Soooo Frank, how's Stella?" "She's improving Keri, I think she could be out by next week, definitely the week after." They set off on the journey to the new school. Saint Hopes, it had definitely made big changes since the old days, when Stark was chief agent. Stark, thank goodness he'd been sacked, he drove everyone crazy. They parked in the car park of Saint Hopes, it was very different, redecorated and looking very posh. They walked in through the reception and followed Frank to the caretakers cupboard, exactly the same as at Saint Hearts. The lift went down, and the doors opened with the views of a brand new base. Tom immediacy walked over to the new computers and cheered, "Frank, these are totally cool." Keri and Aneisha seemed more interested in the fake flowers on the table, whereas Dan had already discovered the fitness equipment. This base was certainly bigger. Frank opened the cupboard and handed Tom and Dan their new uniforms, "Go get changed and go to class, you have Science in Science room 4, don't be late, these teachers are stricter than you are used to." Dan looked mildly displeased at finding out they all had to wear blazers. Tom and Dan went up in the lift. "What about us then Frank, what do we have to do?" "Right girls, I was wondering if you'd come makeup shopping with me, I'd expect Stella will be positively lost without her makeup." Both girls smiled. "Well if this was what being a spy was all about, I would of signed up YEARS ago!" All three of them laughed and rode the lift up to the top and walked out to the car. "Frank, go to superdrug and boots, they've got the best makeup choices in town." And off they drove.


	10. Shopping

"Where is superdrug then?" "Oh this way Frank, follow us, we obviously know the way!" The 3 of them ran into the shopping centre, up the stairs, round a few corners and right into superdrug. "Who needs this many types of makeup!" Frank looked around at all the different colours and brands. "Don't worry Frank, it's a girl thing, we all understand." "Well, I have no clue what any of this stuff does, so you two go and find some things that Stella would wear." "We already know Frank, we looked it up age ago when we were bored, and we loved Stella's lipstick and wanted to know what it was!" "Haha okay."

Aneisha and Keri collected the makeup and paid. "There you go Frank, we won't bother explaining what it all is, we'd be here all day!" "You're probably right there Keri. You two will be going back to class, and I will take this to Stella this afternoon." "The new uniform is so... Ew. Does it come in red? I would look SO good in red!" "No Keri, it comes in black, not red!" "Awww, don't you think red would be better though Neesh?" "Yeah totally Keri, you should totally suggest it." They walked out to the car park and drove back to Saint Hopes. They snuck down to the base, where Frank handed them the uniforms, and they went upstairs into the bathrooms to change.

Franks phone rang, he reached over and looked at the name. Stella? Why was Stella ringing him? He answered it. "Frank, I couldn't wait to tell you later, but I'm being released in 4 days!" "Thank goodness Stell! It's been so flipping strange around here without you!" "I've been doubting if I'm well enough to leave yet, but I'll only find out if I try." "We'll all be right behind you Stell, if you need anything, all you have to do is ask me or the team and we'll do it for you." "I can't expect you to all do everything for me, I've got to make an effort and do something myself, but thank you, I appreciate it. See you later Frank, love you." "See you soon, love you too."


	11. Girls talk

Aneisha and Keri walked to the toilets to get changed, they weren't the biggest fans of the new uniform, Keri still thought it would look better in red. "Keri, do you think there's something going on between Frank and Stella? They've been acting really... Close..." "What, you mean like them going out again? They have history I guess, but Dan told me about when Stella got really annoyed with the picture in that old restricted bunker. I can't believe Tom had to cut out franks earpiece when you said 'Can you imagine them kissing!'" "That was so funny! And yeah, Stella got so annoyed with that. It would be so cute if they did get back together, I swear it's 11 years since they broke up, in 4 days I think. How cute are they together though!" "Exactly, its obvious Frank still loves Stella, and we got her to admit she still loved him a week before she went to hospital didn't we!" "Have we got some matchmaking to do then?" "Should we let them do it in their own time, I think they might get back together once Stella gets out of the MI9 hospital, i'd be so bored if I was her!" "Wait, how long have we been talking? We've missed the rest of the lesson, its lunchtime now, if Frank finds out, he'll tell Stella and she'd be so angry. We need to hurry up and get changed!" "Oh my, yeah thats a good idea, lets go!"


	12. I knew it Frank!

Frank walked into the hospital wing carrying the makeup and a few magazines, he understood how bored Stella was, being stuck in the hospital. It was 4 days till they broke up 11 years ago, Frank tried not to let the memories flood back into his head. He walked through a few doors and took a right turn into her room. She looked up. "Hey Frank!" She smiled, Frank smiled back. "Sooo, I bought you some magazines, and got Keri and Aneisha to choose some makeup for you." "Ooohhh, thank you so much! I've been bored, and no makeup feels strange! So, how's the new school? Everyone settled in okay? Did they all go to lessons and get there on time?" "Stell, calm down, yes it's a nice school, as far as I'm aware they're all settled in, and they have a map to find their way around the school. They're MI9, they won't get lost will they, we don't need to worry about it." Stella sighed. "I don't like them being there Frank, it honestly doesn't feel right, I'm worried something is going to happen, you know I'm scared stiff at the thought of anything happening to you or the team, I can't allow it to happen Frank." Frank sat down on the chair and reached out for Stellas hand. "Stell, nothing is going to happen okay? Just relax, everything will be fine!" Franks phone rang. It was Tom. "Hi Tom, what can I do for you?" "Do you have any idea where Neesh and Keri are? They were with you and they didn't turn up to class afterwards, they aren't picking up their phones or their communicators, what should me and Dan do?" "Err..." Frank didn't know what to say because Stella was sitting directly next to him, and she would worry. "Tom, go down to the base and..." "And what Frank? What's going on? I demand you tell me this instant!" "Tom, go down to the base and see if you can track them with the genetic tracer, I'll call you back soon, do whatever you can okay Tom?" "Okay Frank, bye." "Frank, what's going on. What's happened? Use the genetic tracer to find who?" "Keri and Aneisha didn't turn up to class. The boys can't find them." "I told you Frank! I told you it's not safe didn't I!" Stella started to shake, a tear fell from her eyes. Frank held both Stella's hands. "Stell, whatever we can do, we will do okay?" "I trust you Frank, I really do." And at that moment, the alarm bells rang, the red lights flashed and the room turned the deep orange colour. They were under attack.


End file.
